The present invention is related to an earthmoving implement, and more particularly to a replaceable corner tooth assembly therefor.
Sectionalized cutting edges and replaceable adapters and wear tips have been widely adopted for use on various earthmoving implements, such as loader buckets, scraper bowls, bulldozer blades and the like. This permits the individual members thereof to be replaced or serviced without the expense of replacing the entire cutting edge. It is well recognized that the outside leading corners of these implements are particularly prone to damage and accelerated rates of wear as a result of frequent engagement with rocks, for example. Consequently, it is mandatory in many cases that certain members be conveniently replaceable, as by securing them on to the integrally welded body of the implement by a plurality of retaining bolts.
Exemplifying the prior art in this area are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
U.s. pat. No. 2,164,988 issued July 4, 1939 to C. P. DeBiasi PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,914,868 issued Dec. 1, 1959 to E. L. Launder PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,029,534 issued Apr. 17, 1962 M. Rakisits PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,281,972 issued Nov. 1, 1966 S. R. Kerestes PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,621,594 issued Nov. 23, 1971 to F. C. Hahn, et al. PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,748,762 issued July 31, 1973 to J. Tarrant
Unfortunately, when many of these prior art end bits have been removed for servicing, additional costly down time has been involved in the servicing of the corners of the implements. For example, a cutting torch is often used to cut out the worn semi-permanent side pieces and bottom plates at the front corners of the implement, and welding equipment is used to install new parts in their places before the end bits are reinstalled.
Another problem with these earlier arrangements is that they have had continual difficulty with providing an agressive penetrating corner tip therewith that can effectively transfer high forces into the implement. Some, for example, only transmit working forces from the tip rearwardly into the horizontal floor member of the implememt, while others transmit these forces only into the vertical side wall member thereof. The result of either case is a construction that is weak in resisting forces normal thereto.